1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a devices for holding lanterns, and more particularly, is concerned with an oarlock lantern holder device for mounting a lantern to a boat such that the lantern can be moved between inboard and outboard positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art lantern holder devices for boats, such as small pleasure boats, generally feature a lantern holder and a clamp for attaching the lantern holder to a side or the gunwale of the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,003 to Brow discloses one example of such a device. The Brow patent discloses a lantern holder having a base for supporting a lantern, a clamp for attaching the base to the boat gunwale and a reflecting hood that partially encloses the lantern and rotatably mounts to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,130 to Mallison discloses another example of a boat mounted lantern holder device. This device also employs a fixed clamp which attaches to the boat gunwale. The fixed clamp has an outboard vertical prong for engaging a bottom rolled lip at the base of a lantern. The clamp also has a series of "J" shaped slots distributed from an inboard to outboard direction for receiving and holding a wire handle or bail which is typically attached to a lantern. The lantern, in Mallison, pivots about its bottom rolled lip that engages with the above-described outboard vertical prong of the clamp. The wire handle engages one of the "J" slots to hold the lamp at a desired orientation. Thus, the lantern in Mallison can pivot about a horizontal axis allowing the operator to direct light rays out across the water's surface or down into the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,082 to Garrett discloses still another boat mounted lantern holder device. It features a cylindrical receptacle for holding the lantern and a hanger connected to the receptacle. The hanger in Garrett is fashioned from a strip of resilient material and is adapted for fitting over and around the gunwales of boats of modern construction which have broad top surfaces. Garrett also features slots mounted to the top of the hanger for receiving and retaining the lantern handle or bail so as to prevent accidental displacement.
While the above described devices are useful for securely mounting lanterns to the boats, none of these prior art devices allow the operator to selectively change the lantern between an inboard position and an outboard position. Consequently, a need exists for an improved lantern holder device for boats that allows the operator to so adjust the position of the lantern.